maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth
Episode Summary Scott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Snot Pilgrim has the perfect life, except that his girlfriend Snow White has seven tiny exes. Malcolm in the Middle Earth: it's just a couple of hobbits trying to make it in this crazy middle world. Segments thumb|300px|right|Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant monster is terrorizing downtown. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] (Movie Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World/TV Parody of The Wonderful World of Disney) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals segment) #Dog digs up bone from skeleton (Cartoon) #K-Stew's Beef Stew (Parody of Kristen Stewart) (Ad Parodies segment) #Superman tries to get his pants (Cartoon) (Parody of Superman) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #A MAD Look inside Zach Galifaniakis's Belly Button (A MAD Look Inside... segment) (Spoof on Zach Galifaniakis) #Everything is Better with Ninjas! - School, Chores, Local News, and Weddings #Monster plays with chemistry set (changing human and back) (Don Martin segment) #Bionic Bach (TV Parody of the Six Million Dollar Man/Spoof on Johann Sebastian Bach) (Ad Parodies segment) #Two papers get surrounded by scissors (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Basketball Hoop (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals segment) #Car gets squished from Car squisher (Spoof on Lightning McQueen from Disney and Pixar's Cars) #Villain Hand Sanitizer (Parody of Purell Hand Sanitizer) (Ad Parodies segment) #Escargots! (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] (TV Parody of Malcolm in the Middle) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Continuation of "K-Stew's Beef Stew" Kristen keeps smiling (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *The static bleep at the start of Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney is the same as Bizz the Friendly Fax's static voice from Star Blecch / uGlee. *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time appear as one of the contestants in Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *Snott Pilgrim is usually named Scott Pilgrim, but in this episode he is named Snott Pilgrim. This was either for comical purposes or an accident. *This episode was rerated TV-PG-V. *First appearance of Ariel from Disney's the Little Mermaid. *Second appearance of the A MAD Look Inside... segment. First appearance in [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']]. *This episode was originally the MAD Season 2 Premiere, but it wasn't. [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] is the Season 2 Premiere, which premiered on August 22, 2011. *This episode aired in Latin America, after they cast their second season. *This is the first time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *This is the first appearance of the Everything is Better with Ninjas! segment. *First appearance of "Weird Al" Yankovic. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Grumpy, Johann Sebastian Bach, Lightning McQueen, Mr. Tumnus and Man with Dog *Mikey Day - Reese and Stephen Stills *Grey DeLisle - Snow White, Teenager and Susan Pevensie *Larry Dorf - Sneezy, Peter Pevensie and Everything is Better with Ninjas! Announcer *Whit Hertford - Snott Pilgrim and Francis *Rachel Ramras - Ariel, Lois, Lyra Belacqua, Kristen Stewart, Teacher, Monster's Mom and Teenager *Kevin Shinick - Malcolm, Doc, Dewey, Edmund Pevensie, Spock, Gandalf, Happy, Teenager, Skeleton, Monster, Ninja, K-Stew's Beef Stew Announcer, Bionic Bach Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Superman, Escargot Vendor and Villain Hand Sanitizer Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes